


Full Moons and Cloud Elephants

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Inappropriate Humor, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, POV Ginny Weasley, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Swimming Boys, Voyeurism, Weasley Tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: For years now, the Weasley brothers have a certain tradition: skinny dipping in the lake behind their house. This year, Hermione and Luna have talked (forced) Ginny into showing them the perfect place to crush (more like perv) on those she calls family...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Full Moons and Cloud Elephants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/gifts).



> Just a little crack to come out a fest chat bunny! ;) Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Thank you to noxsoulmate for her alphaing&betaing and to GCGrayWriter and Sonnenflower for their title and tagging help!!

“Are we really doing this?” Ginny hissed for the third time. “There are better things we could be doing on a Saturday, you know.” She added, folding her arms across her chest as she settled herself against a rock, turning her face away from the lake. 

Luna flicked a blanket onto the ground. Settling on her knees near Ginny, and tilting her head side-to-side - as if contemplating the lake through the dense bush in front of her. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she replied airily. “I think I rather like this idea.”

“Pleeeease,” Ginny tried again, trying to change her friends’ minds once again. 

“We could go to Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blotts have just released a new line of books-”

Hermione scoffed, “Don’t pretend you want to go for my benefit, Ginny. We all know you only want to perv on the new _Firebolt Tight_ posters _._ Besides, everyone knows the opening week is always the busiest.”

Ginny snorted. _Firebolt_ the company had released their newest model, the _Firebolt Tight_ boasted the most impressive turning system yet - and their posters certainly made the most of the word. Every witch or wizard modelling the new broomstick wore the _tightest_ clothing. It left _nothing_ to the imagination.

“I mean, I thought Australian budgie-smugglers were tight, but good Godric, are those posters even _legal_?” Hermione continued as she positioned herself to get the best view possible. 

Ginny was about to point out the technical illegalities of what she was about to do but figured it wasn’t worth the possibility of a lecture.

“Well,” Luna began with as much primness as she could muster, “we certainly _won’t_ be seeing any _budgie-smugglers_ today!”

She and Hermione instantly dissolved into a fit of giggles - reminiscent of Parvati and Lavender - as Ginny rolled her eyes.

“ _Shhhh!_ ” Hermione hushed quickly, flapping her hands, “They’re coming!!”

Ginny just groaned quietly and sunk further against the rock as she listened to her brothers make their way down to the lake. They did this every year — a Weasley boy tradition. Ever since Charlie had been old enough that Molly would let him and Bill out of her sight for more than a few minutes, they had come down to the lake behind the apple orchard and skinny-dipped. Ginny had spied on them once or twice when she was younger, always hating to be left alone in the house with just her mother for company. But now that the years had gotten on - and her childish innocence lost - she hadn’t been inclined to continue. 

The appeal, however, had not been lost on Hermione and Luna and when the boys’ plans had been found out last night, they had quickly conspired to be here today. 

Hermione’s shocked gasp almost made her want to look, but Ginny contented herself with dropping her head back on the rock and staring at the puffs of clouds making their way across the sky.

“Oh my,” murmured Luna, “you could bounce a knut off Charlie’s lovely bottom, couldn’t you?”

Hermione only managed some sort of strangled noise in reply. 

Laughter and a few hoots and splashes floated up to them from the lake and Hermione snorted in response to something. 

“Fred just levitated Percy into the middle of the lake!”

“Well, I’m glad his magic seems to be back to normal,” Ginny said, her eyes tracing the shape of one particular cloud - it almost looked like an elephant if she ignored the fifth leg. Well... maybe it was a bull elephant.

They had worried for a while, Fred’s magic had almost depleted trying to keep him alive when that wall had crushed him during the battle. But just over a year on and he seemed to be his old self once more. Minus the scars they all carried.

“Percy’s rather fit under those robes, isn’t he?” Luna said as if commenting on a picture from a textbook. 

“He must do something to keep up that physique,” Hermione said, “he’s far too toned otherwise.”

“He does yoga,” Ginny supplied, “ever since his third year. Oliver got him onto it.”

“Oliver got who onto what?” Harry asked, appearing from out beneath his cloak. 

“Harry!” Hermione hissed, grabbing his shirt and yanking him down. “What are you doing here? There isn’t enough room! Someone will see you!”

“Honestly, Hermione. Are you a witch or not?” Harry poked his wand at the bush and whispered, “ _engorgio.”_

“Oh, oh that’s much better,” Luna said, and Ginny’s eyes flicked to see her friend straightening up and stretching an unseen kink from her back. 

Ginny’s eyes focused on the strip of pale skin that showed where her top rose up enough to expose the two little dimples on the back of Luna’s hips. 

Ginny chewed her lip and tore her gaze away. Unfortunately catching Harry’s eye in the process. Damn bastard winked at her so she stuck her tongue out in retaliation. 

He pulled his pair of omnioculars from his pocket, “So what have I missed?”

Rolling her eyes back skyward, Ginny filled him in. “Apparently, you could bounce a knut off Charlie’s arse, Fred levitated Percy into the middle of the lake, and apparently the hour of yoga Percy does every morning has paid off.”

“Oh, really?” Harry murmured as he shifted into a position between Hermione and Luna, parting the leaves gently to fit his omnioculars between the greenery.

Ginny sighed heavily. Maybe she should try to have a nap. It looked like her friends would be busy for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe... 
> 
> *Also budgie-smugglers for anyone who is unfamiliar with the term is Aussie slang for Speedo's. Because well... it looks like they're smuggling budgies... XD
> 
> Love and muses!!  
> Ariel


End file.
